SAPPHIRE
by Mikoto Yutaka
Summary: Nasib buruk selalu menghantuinya, dan kini dia harus mengorbankan hal yang begitu berharga demi keselamatan temannya yang berharga. ONESHOT.


A/N: _fic ini dibuat untuk Killua's Day (event di Hunter X Hunter Community) tapi, pas mulai nulis fic ini aku sadar; "HAH! aku ini penggemar Gon tpi bikin Fic dengan tokoh utama Killua mulu!" maka dari itu, aku buat Gon sebagai tokoh utama kedua disini. Dan, percaya atau tidak, Fic ini aku tulis di hp n dipindahin ke kompi *huf.. perjalanan panjang* pas ditulis di hp juga, pas 3/4nya dah ketulis malah dapet ilham setelah baca doujin 'Kimi to Nara' akhirnya, berubah plot n harus ditulis ulang... yah, selamat membaca.. ^^_

* * *

Disclaimer: i don't own Hunter X Hunter, i don't own 'Kimi to Nara'

Theme: Sacrifice & Jewels

warning: AU

Tidak menerima silent reader. You read it, You review it!

HAPPY KILLUA'S DAY!

* * *

Sapphire, batu biru yang indah. Lambang kemakmuran, kesucian, kebenaran….

Lambang kesetiaan dan juga nasib.

SAPPHIRE

Killua duduk termenung dalam kebingungan. Pemuda berambut putih keperakan itu memandangi telapak tangannya tanpa ekspresi. Perasaan takut dan putus asa begitu dahsyat menderanya. Kondisi Gon yang memburuk terasa bagaikan mimpi buruk yang tak nyata. Tapi ini semua adalah kenyataan. Segalanya adalah kenyataan. Kejadian yang mereka alami adalah kenyataan. Dan rasa sakit dari luka yang menganga akibat kejadian itu juga adalah kenyataan. Berapa kalipun Killua menutup mata dan membukanya kembali, berharap untuk terbangun, ini semua tetaplah kenyataan.

Mengapa? Mengapa nasib buruk selalu melandanya? Impian selalu terlepas melalu sela-sela jemarinya bagaikan air dan udara. Baru saja ia kehilangan seseorang yang selalu ia jaga, selalu ia lindungi dengan segenap hati dan jiwa, dan kali ini… dia akan kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya. Ia akan kehilangan cahayanya, tempat perlindungannya, dunianya…

'_TIDAK!' _batin Killua menjerit. _'Tuhan, mengapa kau selalu menimpakan kemalangan padaku? Mengapa kau selalu menjauh dari padaku? Mengapa kau selalu meninggalkanku, memalingkan pandangan-Mu dariku? Mengapa?'_

Kiluua semakin merendahkan kepalanya. Bau steril rumah sakit membuat hatinya ngilu dan menyengat matanya. Air mata keputusasaanpun mengalir perlahan dari mata dinginnya. _'jangan ambil dia daripadaku oh, Tuhan. Kau sudah mengambil seorang yang begitu kujaga dan kulindungi, sekarang hanya dialah satu-satunya milikku yang berharga. Tiada lagi yang kuingini daripada senyumannya. Aku rela mengorbankan apapun demi dirinya!'_

**-Benarkah?—**

Sebuah suara berbisik lirih ditelinganya, menghembuskan angin pengharapan yang semu.

**-kau akan mengorbankan apapun untuk keselamatannya?—**

"YA! Apapun akan kuberikan kalau itu artinya dia bisa selamat. APAPUN!" Killua menjerit. Dia tak lagi memandang gerangan siapa yang berbisik. Suara 'orang' itu menggema dihatinya. Siapa saja boleh, bilamana dapat menyelamatkan Gon.

**-kalau begitu, ikutlah aku… akan kukabulkan permintaanmu.—**

Kabut hitam menyelimuti Killua, mencoba membawanya pergi ke dunia hitam kelam dimana pengharapan akan mati. Killua menutup mata, memasrahkan dirinya pada kabut hitam dingin. Killua tahu aroma dan suasanya kabut ini. Aroma keputusasaan dan suasana kematian. Killua tahu, seseorang tengah menyeringai sembari memeluknya dengan kabut hitam.

Samar-samar, Killua dapat mendengar seseorang menjerit, menjeritkan namanya, suara seorang gadis. Killua tahu suara gadis itu. Suara Biscuit yang imut dan melengking tajam.

* * *

Biscuit berjalan di lorong rumah sakit sembari membawa karangan bunga untuk menjenguk Gon. Saat dia berbelok, ia terkejut melihat Killua yang diselimuti kabut hitam di depan kamar Gon. Gadis itu memucat melihat Killua yang nampak memasrahkan dirinya. Terlebih, kabit itu semakin lama semakin pekat, menghilangkan Killua dari pandangan.

Biscuit menjatuhkan rangkaian bunga itu lalu berlari dan menjerit; "Killua! Jangan pasrahkan dirimu! Jangan ikut kabut itu!" Biscuit menjangkau kabut itu, namun yang dicengkeramnya hanyalah udara. Kabut itupun akhirnya menghilang bersama killua.

* * *

Nyaman…

Rasanya begitu nyaman. Suasana dingin yang menusuk kulit hingga mampu membunuh perasaan entah mengapa terasa begitu menentramkan. Suasana dingin yang membangkitkan nostalgia membuat Killua muak, tapi bocah itu tak dapat melepaskan diri dari rasa nikmatnya. Killua membiarkan perasaan nyaman itu dan terhanyut dalam tidur panjang dengan impi kosong.

**-Killua, bangunlah…-**

Suara itu lagi. Killua merengut. Ia tak ingin terbangun pada saat ini. Ia ingin membiarkan semuanya dianggap sebagai mimpi. Maka dari itu, dia merapatkan matanya dan semakin meringkuk.

**-bangunlah. Kau punya permintaan bukan?—**

Killua bereaksi pada kata 'permintaan.' Perlahan, dia membuka matanya. Pemandangan yang ditangkapnya hanyalah hitam pekat yang tiada berujung. Ditengah-tengah dunia kelam itu, berdirilah seorang anak perempuan kira-kira berumur sepuluh tahun, berambut hitam ikal, bermata kelam, dengan tubuh sebening kaca terbungkus gaun hitam.

**-selamat datang di perpustakaan dunia, Killua—**

Killua mendudukkan tubuhnya. _'Perpustakaan?' _Killua menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari rak-rak buku yang menjadi cirri khas perpustakaan. Namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah hitam pekat.

**-wahai tokoh dalam cerita, katakanlah pintamu. Aku akan mengabulkannya—**

Bibir merah iblis itu tersenyum menggoda. Merayu sang pemuda kegelapan yang kembali terjatuh ke lautan dunia hitam setelah berusaha melarikan diri ke dunia terang.

"Gon…" kata Killua setengah terisak, "Selamatkanlah dia!" perasaannya meledak, air mata tertumpah dalam keputusasaan yang mendalam.

Puteri kegelapan itu menyeringai, **-akan kukabulkan permintaanmu. Tapi, kau harus membayarnya dengan pertukaran yang setimpal.—**

"apapun akan kuberikan!"

**-kalau begitu, serahkan **_bzzzzzzzzz _**padaku—**

Killua terkesiap. Bagitu mahal yang harus dibayarnya. Namun, itu tak seberapa! Asalkan untuk dia yang terkasih, asalkan untuk dia yang berharga… "akan kuberikan!" kata Killua tanpa berfikir dua kali, "ambillah itu daripadaku dan selamatkan Gon!"

Seringai gadis itu semakin melebar. Kepuasan setelah mengambil dan menghancurkan sesuatu yang berharga nampak jelas dimata kelamnya. Tangan elegannya menyentuh dada Killua lembut dan menekannya kuat.

**-kalau begitu, 'ini' akan kuambil—**

Saat 'itu' diambil dari Killua, cahaya mata pemuda itu meredup berganti dengan tatapan mata kosong yang dingin. dengan helaan napas yang terakhir, Killua berbisik di hatinya; _'Gon, akhirnya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu.'_

Dan dunia hitam menenggelamkan Killua ke dasar Danau Keputusasaan*(1) yang dingin.

* * *

Biscuit hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya karena bingung dan terkejut. Tangannya masih dalam posisi mencengkeram udara. _'kemana gerangan Killua pergi?' _batin Biscuit, _'kabut itu… mungkinkah—?'_

Sekonyong-konyong, cahaya biru terang menyeruak keluar dari kamar Gon. Biscuit terbangun dari lamunannya. Biscuit sejenak bingung dengan aksi yang harus dilakukannya lalu segera berlari ke arah kamar Gon, mendobrak pintunya dan terkesiap sebelum sempat meneriakkan nama Gon.

Sepasang bola mata cokelat polos yang tengah menatapnya membuat Biscuit sangat terkejut. Gon sudah terbangun dengan ekspresi sama bingungnya dengan Biscuit. Hebatnya, Gon sudah pulih total! Luka-luka ditubuhnya sudah hilang, bahkan bekas lukanya tak ada. Dengan suara ringan yang lembut, Gon mengucap;

"Bisuke?"

* * *

Gon tertidur dalam tidur abadi, menolak terbangun dan memasrahkan diri dalam rasa bersalah dan menyesal karena tak dapat menyelamatkan temannya. _'tak terbangunpun tak mengapa.' _Pikir Gon. _'biarlah aku disini saja… dalam kegelapan yang nyaman ini… dengan begitu aku tak perlu merasa sakit lagi…'_

"JANGAN!"

_Nggiiiiiing~_

Sebuah suara berdenging ditelinganya. Suara yang membangkitkan kenangan lama. Suara bernada percaya diri yang menyebalkan bercampur nada nakal yang menyenangkan. Perlahan, Gon membuka matanya. Ditengah-tengah dunia keputusasaan yang dingin itu, berdirilah seorang bocah berambut putih sembari berkacak pinggang dengan mimic siap-siap mengomel.

'_Killua?'_

Killua maju dengan kecepatan penuh, dan mencubit pipi Gon sekuat tenaga, membuat bocah jabrik itu kesakitan dan kebingungan.

"Dasa bodoh! Jangan pasrahkan dirimu begitu saja dong, pikirkan juga orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu!" pekik Killua, " Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kan? Itu bukan salahmu. Kecelakaan itu bukan salahmu, dan kematiannya juga bukan salahmu. Tak ada yang perlu kau sesali, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah dan HIDUPLAH! Kenanglah dia dengan indah*(2), karena hanya itu yang kau dan aku bisa lakukan."

'_ta—tapi… seandainya saja aku lebih kuat, seandainya saja aku tidak memutuskan dan tidak mengajak kalian untuk melarikan diri, saat itu pasti… pasti…. PASTI DIA TIDAK AKAN MATI!' _Gon bersujud dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. _'perasaan bersalah selalu menghantuiku, perasaan menyesal menyesakkan dadaku. Aku tak kuasa bernafas kala mengingatnya. Aku tak mau merasakan perasaan ini lagi… maka itu, sudahlah, aku menyerah…'_

Killua menggertakkan diri dalam kemarahan dan menjitak Gon hingga membuatnya mendongak keheranan.

"DASAR BODOH!" bentaknya, "itu namanya melarikan diri. Jangan melarikan diri, hadapi perasaan itu secara langsung. Jangan mau kalah dengan perasaan semacam itu! Justru karena bisa mengerti perasaan itu kita akan menjadi kuat!" Killua berhenti sejenak, terengah-engah karena lelah berteriak. "Ah, sudahlah… bicara dengan orang sepertimu hanya buang-buang waktu saja." Killua berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Meliht punggung Killua, Gon merasa takut dan panik. Dengan cepat, ia merangkak dan mencengkeram ujung celana Killua. _'maafkan aku Killua, tolong jangan marah.' _Pinta Gon. Killua berbalik dan merendahkan pandangannya ke arah Gon. _'Aku tak akan menyerah lagi, jadi tolong jangan marah, Killua.'_

"hmm… begitu dong Gon." Killua tersenyum. "nah, kalau begitu, sekaranga bangunlah dari dunia ini."

'_tapi, aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya.'_

"ah, maaf, aku lupa. Ini." Killua memberikan sebuah cincin berhiaskan batu safir biru yang dirantai hingga menjadi kalung. "ini kunci agar kau bisa keluar dari dunia ini. mari kupasangkan."

Tapi Gon tiada berkutik dan hanya diam saja menatap kalung itu.

"Gon?"

'_Killua, berjanjilah padaku.' _Kata Gon seraya mendekat dan memunggungi Killua.

"hm? Apa itu?" Killua mengalungkan cincin itu pada Gon.

'_berjanjilah bahwa pada saat aku terbangun, kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang kutatap.' _Gon berbalik menatap Killua lagi.

Killua diam saja. Tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng.

'_dan berjanjilah kau akan selalu berada disisiku. Berjanjilah kita akan hidup bersama selamanya.'_

Efek magis dari cincin safir itu mulai bekerja. Dunia gelap itu mulai diselimuti cahaya biru.

'_BERJANJILAH!' _pinta Gon sekuat tenaga.

Killua tersenyum, namun ekspresi matanya tak lagi terlihat karena cahaya biru menyilaukan mata Gon, hingga entah Killua tersenyum bahagia atau tersenyum sedih tiada terketahui. Gon mengernyit, berusaha melihat sinar mata Killua namun tak berhasil.

"Ya," kata Killua, "aku janji."

Cahaya menutup sempurna kegelapan. Warna biru suci menelan sosok Killua. '_Killua?' _Gon berusaha mencari sosok Killua, sosok yang akrab dengannya, sosok yang begitu dia rindukan. Tapi sebelum ia menemukannya, dunia itu hancur berkeping-keping dan pemandangan berganti dengan langit-langit rumah sakit.

Gon mendudukkan tubuhnya. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan, mencari-cari sosok bocah berambut putih keperak-perakan. Suara rantai berbunyi lirih dan rasa dingin menggelitik dada bocah jabrik itu. Gon menyentuh dadanya, dan melihat cincin safir terkalung di lehernya. Tiba-tiba pintu terdobrak dan Bicuit masuk dengan wajah ketakutan bercampur panic dan bingung.

"Bisuke?" panggil Gon, "Bisuke? Kau kenapa? Dimana Killua?"

"ukh…" Biscuit memucat. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan ia menggeleng perlahan. Gadis itu nampak seperti orang yang tengah tercekik.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pekikan wanita yang melengking dengan sangat menyedihkan. Gon langsung melepas semua selang yang menempel di tubuhnya, melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan segera berlari keluar melewati Biscuit yang lengah karena menoleh ke arah suara. Mengabaikan larangan Biscuit, Gon terus berlari sehingga gadis pirang itu harus berlari mengikutinya.

Gon berlari menuju arah suara. Bau amis samar-samar tercium. Bau amis yang sepertinya Gon ingat, bukan bau amis ikan maupun laut, bau amis sesuatu yang lebih. BAU AMIS YANG BERCAMPUR BAU BESI DAN DAGING SEGAR. Bau amis itu memandu Gon ke sebuah ruangan yang dipintunya tertulis; 'RUANG SUSTER' bau amis yang menusuk hidung menyeruak keluar dari ruangan itu, membuat siapa saja yang menciumnuya mengernyit jijik. Apalagi Gon yang mempunyai penciuman lebih peka dibanding anjing pemburu. Bocah jabrik itu nyaris muntah karenanya. Tapi bukan karena jijik, melainkan karena bau amis itu memangkitkan kenangan menyedihkan yang baru saja dialaminya.

Gon menghentikan lajunya begitu ia mencapai ruangan itu dan terkejut bukan kepalang melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didalamnya. Semua suster tersungkur dilantai bermandikan darah merah segar.

"Gon, ada a— ukh…" Biscuit ikut terkesiap melihat pemandangan yang sama. Tapi dia lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi Gon yang membeku sembari gemetar. "Gon?"

"ah…" Gon memucat. Sebuah pemandangan yang mirip dengan pemandangan di ruangan itu berkelebat dipikirannya. Di dalam ingatannya, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan lurus tersungkur tak jauh darinya, gadis itu bermandikan darah. "ah…" darah keluar dari hidungnya, mulutnya, matanya yang terpejam mengalirkan air mata darah. "ah…" darah ada dimana-mana mewarnai tanah, daun dan rumput. Warna merah pekat yang indah bagaikan bunga mawar berduri membutakan mata.

"UWAAAHHH!" Gon menjerit. Ingatan itu membuatnya mual. Gon tersungkur, kakinya lemas dan rasa mual membunuhnya. Bocah jabrik itu menutup mulutnya dan berusaha menekan rasa mual itu walau tak berhasil. Gon akhirnya muntah, memuntahkan segala cairan yang ada dalam perutnya.

Biscuit yang iba segera berusaha menenangkannya. "Gon? Ada apa? Tenanglah… tak apa, muntahkanlah semuanya." Katanya sembari mengelus punggung si pemuda.

Suara orang melangkah di genangan darah membuat mereka berdua tertegun. Aura berat menekan mereka dan suasana dingin menyiksa batin mereka. Perlahan, sangat perlahan, mereka berdua mengangkat wajah mereka untuk melihat seorang bocah seumuran Gon; berambut putih keperakan yang acak-acakan, bermata ungu dengan sorot dingin, berkulit pucat bahkan terlalu pucat hingga ia nampak seperti drakula yang akan menjadi debu kala bermandikan sinar mentari. Wajah pucatnya ternoda oleh darah, bajunya bersimbah darah, dan tangannya yang mengeluarkan kuku tajam mematikan tertutup sempurna oleh warna merah darah.

Gon dan Biscuit terbelalak melihat si pemuda pucat. Rasa terkejut, sedih dan bingung berkecamuk dalam dada saat menyadari siapa yang ada dihadapan mereka. Gon berusaha mencari suaranya untuk memanggil si pemuda. Dengan bibir gemetar, Gon berbisik tertahan, "Ki…llua?"

* * *

**-kalau begitu, serahkanlah seluruh 'kenangan yang kau buat bersama dengannya' padaku— **kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"ke—kenangan?" tanya Killua kebingungan, "mengapa?"

Gadis bening itu menyeringai bahagia.

* * *

"Killua? Kau Killua 'kan?" panggil Gon dalam keputusasaan.

Biscuit tak kuasa berkata-kata. Suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan dan tiada sanggup mengucap. Yang dapat gadis itu lakukan hanyalah gemetar karena mengetahui hal yang terjadi pada bocah putih itu.

Dengan mata dinginnya, dia memandang Gon dan Biscuit secara bergantian. Namun tanda-tanda mengenali tiada tersurat di wajahnya. Dengan dingin, dia bertanya, "siapa kalian?"

Biscuit meneteskan air mata bening. Sementara Gon hanya dapat membelalakkan mata. Perasaan dikhianati oleh yang terkasih melanda Gon, hatinya terasa ngilu mendengar pertanyaan Killua.

* * *

**-kenangan adalah komponen terpenting yang membuat manusia memiliki kekuatan untuk hidup. Orang yang kau inginkan keselamatannya memerlukan itu, kalau kau mau menyelamatkannya kau harus menyerahkan kenangan itu dan memberikan kekuatan kenangan itu untuk menyelamatkannya—**

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu—"

**-kau yakin?—**

"eh?"

**-apakah kau tahu konsukuensinya?—**

"ap—apa?"

**-itu artinya, kau akan lupa padanya, tak hanya itu, kau juga akan lupa dengan perasaanmu saat kau bersama dengannya, kejadian-kejadian yang berhubugan dengannya. Dengan kata lain, kau akan kembali ke waktu sebelum kau mengenal dia.—**

"kembali ke waktu sebelum aku mengenalnya?" Killua mengingat kembali dirinya saat dia belum mengenal Gon. "aku akan kembali menjadi bocah dingin yang tak mengenal kebahagiaan, cinta dan kasih. Kembali menjadi bocah angkuh yang bisa membunuh orang tanpa perasaan. Aku akan kembali menjadi pangeran—lebih tepatnya 'BONEKA' kegelapan." Killua termenung mengingat dirinya yang dulu, yang keji dan menyedihkan. "tak apa. Aku rela. Ambillah itu daripadaku!"

Killua menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menguatkan dirinya dan keputusannya; "SELAMATKAN GON!"

* * *

_Hiks… hiks…_

"Gon…" kata Biscuit sembari mengelus punggung pemuda itu. "Gon, sudah jangan menangis."

Gon tidak perduli pada kata-kata hiburan Biscuit dan menampik tangannya kemudian merunduk melanjutkan tangisannnya.

"Gon, aku juga sedih. Tapi menangis tak akan membawa Killua kembali." Biscuit lemas dan mulai mencucurkan air mata tanpa ekspresi. "betapapun kerasnya kau menangis, dia tak akan kembali…"

Gon tetap menangis. Killua sudah pergi. Dia sudah tiada. Dua kata bergema di hatinya, mengganggu pikirannya, merasuk jiwanya. Kata yang begitu ingin disampaikan pada Killua namun tiada suara yang mampu melakukannya. Dua kata, yang nantinya akan terpatri dan terpahat dalam di hati.

"PEMBOHONG!"

Dan…

"KEMBALILAH!"

* * *

referensi:

*(1): 'Danau Keputusasaan' dari Princess Tutu

*(2): 'Kenanglah dia dengan indah' Dialog Chouchou dari Mademoiselle Butterfly

* * *

A/N: _pasti kalian kira ini bersetting saat Gon masuk rumah sakit setelah badannya mendadak jadi besar kan? buat yang merasa begitu, Kalian salah besar! hahahaa... awalnya emang begitu, tapi berubah ditengah-tengah. ^^ R&R please~ _


End file.
